


Royal Heartthrob Twilight

by argenoct



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy XV, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenoct/pseuds/argenoct
Summary: Sepasang sahabat bercengkerama di sore hari, di atap rumah salah satu dari mereka.Normal. Wajar.(Namun, salah satu dari mereka adalah pangeran.)





	Royal Heartthrob Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolbaeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/gifts).



> disclaimer: Stray Kids adalah group di bawah naungan JYP Entertainment. Final Fantasy XV adalah bagian dari serial/universe besutan Square Enix.
> 
> Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun.

Jika diperbolehkan memilih—jika ia _memang_ punya pilihan—Hyunjin dengan senang hati melepas statusnya sebagai Pangeran Mahkota. Oh, percayalah. Ia akan sangat senang menanggalkan jubah seremonial, mencoret namanya dari daftar panjang keturunan ningrat Kerajaan Lucis, kemudian menghabiskan waktu bermain _game_ di apartemennya, atau tidur siang sepuasnya. Pemikiran itu tidak pernah luntur dimakan waktu, berlawanan dengan apa yang selalu dikatakan oleh pengawal dan asistennya; _Anda hanya lelah dengan tugas-tugas kerajaan, Yang Mulia. Semakin dewasa Anda pasti bisa mengerti_. Nyatanya, sampai hari ini Hyunjin masih menginginkan status berat itu hilang dari nama dan kehidupannya. _Tentu saja_ , batinnya ketika angin senja kala itu membelai wajah, _lebih banyak kesulitan daripada kebahagiaan menyandang status sebagai calon raja_.

 

Matahari segera terbenam di ufuk, menorehkan warna jingga bercampur lembayung hingga langit Kota Insomnia begitu elok untuk dilewatkan tanpa mereguk keindahannya. Sang Pangeran muda memejamkan mata, tetapi. Alih-alih menikmati pemandangan sore itu. Tangan menggenggam pembatas yang dipahat dari pualam hitam. Dari ketinggian ini—atap istana, _rumahnya_ , yang biasa disebut sebagai Citadel—udara terasa jauh lebih segar, tidak terusik asap-asap kendaraan. Jika ia membuka matanya, Hyunjin tahu ia bisa menemukan pemandangan lansekap penjuru ibu kota kerajaannya. Sampai pada dinding yang membatasi, perlindungan dari monster dan agresi negara seberang sana—Niflheim.

 

Hyunjin serta merta membuka mata, sadar jika dahinya kini berkerut karena pikirannya pun tidak bisa membiarkannya bebas barang sejenak. Kembali mengingatkan jika negeri ini berada dalam status awas. _Dinding_ yang melingkupi kota ini kelak akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Hyunjin _tidak punya pilihan_. Status, gelar, nama, _beban_ , semua itu membelenggu tangan dan kakinya. Telah mengalir dalam darahnya, telah menjadi harga hidupnya semenjak tangis pertamanya pecah di muka bumi.

 

“Hei, _Yang Mulia_?” Tepukan di bahunya, suara rendah yang berkebalikan dengan intonasi ringan yang dibawa oleh pemiliknya, “jadi, alasanmu membawaku ke _atap rumah_ mu ini untuk melihatmu cemberut sepanjang sore?” Permainan nada tiap kata jelas dimaksudkan separuh mengejek, senda gurau. Cara bicara yang tidak sering didengar Hyunjin jika ada yang mengobrol dengannya.

 

Satu hal yang membuatnya masih bertahan dengan semua rantai bernama status kebangsawanannya—adalah fakta, karena ia seorang pangeran maka ia bisa mengenal pemuda yang begitu santai melingkarkan lengan di bahunya. Pemuda yang dari jarak sedekat ini, dengan mudah menurut Hyunjin bisa menggantikan matahari. Tentu saja, bedanya ia tak akan pernah membiarkan _matahari_ satu ini tenggelam. “Hei, Felix? Harusnya kamu berterima kasih, tidak semua orang bisa berdiri menikmati pemandangan dengan santai di atap Citadel tanpa ancaman dijebloskan ke penjara,” Pangeran Hyunjin, satu-satunya calon pewaris Lucis dikenal sebagai seorang yang dingin, pemuda tertutup dengan aura mengintimidasi. Namun di sini—di samping Felix, _Sang Matahari_ —luluh segala topeng itu.

 

Bergurau, tersenyum, _melupakan beban_ , semua bisa terjadi dalam cerita kehidupan monoton Hyunjin karena peran besar Felix Lee.

 

“Maksudmu, aku harus berterima kasih karena diperbolehkan melihat Pangeran cemberut?”

 

“Ini wajah cemberut seorang pangeran, bukan cemberut sembarangan.”

 

Felix, pemuda dengan konstelasi bintang di wajahnya, pemuda yang tidak pernah memikirkan Hyunjin sebagai pangeran, pemuda yang selalu menjawab jika Hyunjin adalah _sahabat_ nya. Mencebik, Felix menarik lengannya, menggantikan dengan tinju main-main pada bahu Hyunjin. “Ouch! Felix! Kamu baru saja melanggar satu pasal yang melarang menyakiti anggota kerajaan!” Namun Felix hanya berdecak, dan meninju sekali lagi. Sengaja lebih keras. “Hei! Hei!” Tinju ketiga tidak datang, malah Felix menggelitiki pinggang Hyunjin tanpa ampun. “Kalau menggelitiki anggota kerajaan tidak ada larangannya, kan?” Felix, Felix, Felix. Tawanya memenuhi tiap rongga dalam tubuh Hyunjin, mengema, menghangatkan laiknya sinar mentari.

 

Pangeran berusia delapan belas tahun itu tak mau kalah, balas menyasar tengkuk temannya itu. Menggerakkan jemarinya seolah tengah meraba tuts piano. Sontak Felix merinding dan tertawa kegelian. Ia mendorong Hyunjin sambil tertawa, mereka bergeser menjauh dari tepian puncak Citadel demi keselamatan masing-masing. Tidak lucu kalau esok ada berita Pangeran Mahkota jatuh dari atap istana karena digelitiki sahabatnya, kan? Maka, keduanya berkejaran di atap istana yang berdiri megah di jantung Insomnia, tertawa lepas. Hyunjin lupa jika ia pangeran yang kelak akan duduk di singgasana dan bertanggung jawab menjaga negerinya, _memenuhi ramalan Para Astral_ , _mengembalikan cahaya_. Felix lupa jika ia berhadapan dengan pangeran, yang ditakuti dan dijauhi banyak orang, yang dipandang mengintimidasi.

 

Saat berdua seperti ini, mereka hanya Hyunjin dan Felix.

 

Hyunjin, yang menemukan personifikasi matahari pada Felix.

 

Felix, yang menemukan sosok teman pada Hyunjin.

 

Langkah-langkah mereka berhenti, digantikan napas terengah dan tubuh yang ambruk berbaring di atas lantai pualam. Bersisian, Hyunjin tidak berkomentar apapun ketika lengannya dijadikan bantalan kepala oleh Felix. Dipayungi langit kemerahan, kedua pemuda itu berusaha memenuhi paru-paru mereka dengan udara segar setelah dipaksa bekerja keras. “Felix, mana kameramu?” Hyunjin akhirnya mampu bicara tanpa tersengal, dan Felix menoleh. Air mukanya menunjukkan setitik kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk melipat kaki, menghadap Hyunjin yang masih berbaring. “Di tas,” ransel Felix tergeletak bersisian dengan milik Hyunjin tak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat, “kenapa?”

 

“Pinjam. Dekrit Pangeran.”

 

Giliran Felix yang cemberut, “jangan sering-sering menindas rakyatmu, Pangeran.” Namun ia tetap beranjak bangun menghampiri ranselnya, mengeluarkan kamera kesayangan yang didapatkan setelah menabung dua tahun. Hyunjin tahu, tidak semua orang boleh memegang kamera yang sudah seperti separuh nyawa sahabatnya itu. Ia sendiri adalah pengecualian, karena saat ini Felix mengulurkan kamera itu padanya, “nih.” Tentu, Hyunjin segera menerima, duduk dengan senyuman lebar.

 

Sementara Felix berjalan mendekati pembatas, Hyunjin menyalakan kamera, membuka tutup lensa dengan hati-hati. Felix bersandar pada pembatas, merunduk sampai lengannya menjadi bantalan untuk dagunya. Hyunjin pun berdiri, dan tertegun.

 

Insomnia, langit senja, menjadi latar belakang sosok Felix. “Mmhm, Hyunjin? Ternyata benar di sini anginnya lebih segar,” Felix memejamkan mata, “kalau aku ketiduran di sini, pegangi ya? Jangan sampai aku jatuh.”

 

Hyunjin mendengar jelas permintaan Felix, tetapi ia tak menemukan kemampuan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tersihir pemandangan yang— _indah_. Ya, Insomnia di senja hari memang indah, tetapi saat ini Hyunjin melihat _hal lain_ yang lebih indah. Felix. Felix. Felix di bawah langit jingga, seolah menjadi pusat Insomnia. Ia tak mau kehilangan pemandangan ini. Kamera di tangannya diangkat, lensa membidik tanpa disadari pemiliknya, dan sebuah gambar yang mungkin tak ada separuhnya dari hasil jepretan Felix tersimpan dalam kartu memori kamera itu.

 

“Hei! Kamu memotretku?” Dari _viewfinder_ , Hyunjin melihat Felix membuka mata dan menangkap basah perbuatannya barusan. “Sini, kameraku! Gantian!” Felix berusaha untuk terdengar marah, tapi senyum di wajahnya memungkiri.

 

“Dilarang memotret pangeran tanpa izin Dewan Publikasi Kerajaan,” canda Hyunjin, berpikir untuk segera memindahkan foto hasil karyanya tadi. “Oh ya, kartu memorinya aku pinjam, ya? Kamu punya cadangan, kan?” Dan seperti selayaknya sahabat dekat, Hyunjin pun seenaknya mengeluarkan kartu memori dari kamera Felix dan mengantonginya.

 

“Oi! Hyunjin! Enak saja! Kembalikan!”

 

“Iya, besok pagi di sekolah.”

 

Felix menggerutu, merengut. Hyunjin tertawa.

 

 

 

 

 

Felix tidak tahu, Hyunjin mengajaknya ke atap Citadel hari itu untuk _menyatakan sesuatu_. Namun, mereka kembali sibuk berkejaran kali ini, memperebutkan kartu memori yang dimonopoli Hyunjin. Rekah merah di langit Insomnia perlahan digantikan gelap. Hyunjin pun sepertinya lupa untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia utarakan. Terlalu sibuk tertawa dan menghindar dari Felix. Terlalu sibuk _bahagia_.

 

Nanti. Ya, masih ada hari esok.


End file.
